I Won't Fall!
by Madnesshawk
Summary: Songfic. The story follows Enzo's thoughts 2 hours (game time) into his search for Bob and Mainframe.


Disclaimer: I don't own ReBoot or any of the characters in the series. However, I don't own any money either, so it's probably worthless to try and sue me. I love how the two cancel each other out!

Author's Note: I was sitting in Biology class today, and I was suddenly hit with a burst of inspiration with so much force I felt as if I would fall out of my chair. So I have decided to write this here Songfic based on Greenwheel's song "Strong". Enjoy, and please R&R if you like it, or have any comments at all. Also, if you really like this work and want me to start on a much longer ReBoot fan fiction then just say so and it shall be done.

I Won't Fall!

By: Madnesshawk 

"Game Over."

          The game cube rose back into the sky from which it came, in its wake leaving two young sprites and their dog. The system was nothing special. It had maybe four sectors if it was lucky, and the P.O. was rather small compared to Mainframe, yet it was still the commanding structure on the skyline. The small system made Enzo feel even more separated from his home than usual.

_"Here I am all alone."_

_"Situations overwhelming again."_

          Granted, Enzo wasn't really alone with Frisket and AndrAIa by his side. On the inside, however, he felt hollow. It had been two hours (Game time) since he had lost that fighting game, failing Mainframe… and his friends. His eye had been irreparably damaged, and so had his soul. All he had at his disposal was a broken Glitch. 

_"Be strong."_

_"I tell myself, but I fall right back again."_

          Cadet Version 1.0 Enzo Matrix, now 1.2 did not feel like a Guardian at all. He was a failure. This had to stop! Ever since that fatal game, things had been going downhill for the young sprites and their feral companion. Enzo had to become something more! Maybe AndrAIa…

"You've been awfully quiet for nanos, Enzo. What are you thinking, Guardian?"

          Enzo didn't particularly want to tell his friend that he'd been thinking nothing but dark thoughts all second. What was her going to tell her? She didn't need her spirits crushed too. AndrAIa didn't deserve that. She was what held both their spirits together, and without her, Enzo would have fallen into the darkest pitfalls of his shattered soul.

"Hold on."  
"I think I just realized something."

"Enzo?" 

"Yeah, AndrAIa?" 

"Are you okay? Did you not hear me a nano ago?"

"Yeah, sorry. I've been kind of caught up in thought lately. Do you really think Mainframe is out there?" Enzo's voice was heavy with doubt and longing for his lost home. 

"Of course it's out there! Don't give up hope, Enzo. We'll find Mainframe together." At that last remark, AndrAIa gently rested her hand on Enzo's shoulder. The Cadet smiled back, somewhat nervously.

"Here I am right in your hands."  
"There I am, letting you take what you can."

"Thanks, AndrAIa."  Enzo finally managed to choke out. For the first time, the young sprite noticed something different about his female friend. She was beautiful! It was a strange sensation that washed over him, but now more than ever, Enzo felt that he had to protect AndrAIa and bring them both home safely.

"You've got that glazed look in your eyes again, Guardian. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No, no. I'm fine…just a little tired is all. We've been game hopping without a good rest for a whole cycle now." Enzo gave a feeble smile. AndrAIa returned fire with a scrutinizing look that said she didn't quite believe him. The good-natured game sprite decided to drop that matter though because she knew that Enzo would talk to her when he was ready.

"I won't let this happen again."

_"I'm too strong to fall again."_

          The sprites and dog continued on their way to the Principle Office of the small system to greet the Command.com of the system. All the while, Enzo's thoughts were a blur in his head. The young cadet couldn't focus. His broken thoughts all focused on his contempt of his very self. The fact remained that he had failed, but no more. He had to gain strength and toughen up to survive the games and bring AndrAIa home safe! 

"I will protect you…angelfish." His words were but a mere whisper, but Enzo had forgotten that as a game sprite AndrAIa had superior hearing.

"Thanks, Sparky!" AndrAIa giggled at her new pet name for her friend while he stood dumbstruck, and extremely embarrassed. Enzo never meant for AndrAIa to hear him. This tense silence continued for a good nano before the cadet was able to compose himself.  
  
"Uh…wait a minute! I haven't checked the system for ports to the Net yet. I just figured it was too small, but it's worth a shot. Glitch, system scan!" 

The duo waited with baited breath…and then…

"Oh NULLS!" Enzo let a small scream of rage accompany that statement. His nerves were shot.

_"A light of hope fading more each time I breathe."_

          For a nano, Enzo had foolishly hoped there were ports to the Net here. He was so basic! How could he believe such a random thought after taking a quick look at this 2-bit system? The cadet was about ready to crumple to the ground in a nervous breakdown when he received some more bad news in the form of a robotic voice.

"Warning: Incoming Game; Warning: Incoming Game."

_"Decide."_

_"Right or wrong, too many roads, a wounded soul in need."_

          The game sprite's innocent voice chimed in, as the offending game cube started its descent towards the system.

"Why so fast? It's only been a few nanoseconds. Guardian, do you know?"

"I have no idea, AndrAIa. All I know is that we're all very tired, and I don't know if I have the energy for this right now. But my Guardian Protocol commands me to enter the game." Enzo's voice held a distinct contempt for the protocol, which Bob had entrusted to him hours before. 

"I could paralyze you, and then we could have a second's rest." 

"Thanks 'DrAIa, but we have to defend this system and catch our ride out of here. This could be the one that leads us to Mainframe!" 

"You're the Guardian! Let's go Frisket." 

          Enzo and company turned from their course towards their new destination with determination in their faces. One would even say Frisket had a look of pure fire in his eyes, but he kind of looked like that most of the time.

_"Hold on."_

_"I think I just realized something."_

          The game cube came ever closer to the pavement as the sprites, with Frisket in the lead closed in on it. As they ran Enzo realized that it didn't matter how tired or stressed they were. So long as the sprites had each other, they would persevere, find Bob, and find their home. 


End file.
